The Fight That Could End It All
by TheOnlyAlice
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett get into the biggest fight they have ever had. Will it end up a fairytale like most stories do? After Breaking Dawn My first story. Please read and critique
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, So this is my very first story!!!! *happy dance* Yes, I'm that excited! Please review, I need all the help I can get, and enjoy. I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be the happiest girl in the world and I wouldn't be writing a disclaimers**

Emmett's POV:

I really wish that I could go farther north to hunt. It is always the same here, mountain lion after mountain loin, after mountain lion. Suddenly I smelled something that was not human, or an animal. I ran closer to the smell, stopping sooner than I expected. I came a crossed a girl. I thought I smelled more than one.

I took in her beauty while she, either didn't know I was there, or didn't care. She had brownish blonde hair that was slightly curly. Her eyes were the most beautiful color of gold. I couldn't even describe how pretty they were. She had an upturned nose, and little baby doll lips, and high cheek bones that sparkled in the little sunlight we had left. She looked even more beautiful than I had ever seen Rosalie and she was in sweat pants in a tanktop. Finally I snapped out of awe.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Oh, hello, I didn't notice you there. I'm still trying to get used to this stupid vision. It is so perfect that everything you see is so clear, and it makes me want to think I'm dreaming. Anyways, I'm Nicole Lutz."

"Yes, the vision is something to get used to. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Uh, only a couple of day," she said shyly. Wow she reminded me of Bella. Bella has been a vampire for more than a decade, and she still is shy about herself.

"Is this your first hunt?"

"My first hunt but the rest of my family have hunted a couple times before me."

So the entire family was newborns. I knew that Esme and Carlisle would luv to meet them. I was such a good son. I invited her and her family over. **(I can't think of this part of the conversation so I just skipped over it.) **

As we ran back, I watched Nicole trip over a couple stones a few times. I laughed quietly to myself, but she sensed it some how. Maybe that was her gift? The house came into view and standing on the back porch waiting was Alice. Of course pixie knew. Behind her were Esme and Carlisle. Jasper was know where to be heard and I could hear Rosalie, still cowing over Nessie. Bella was sitting next to Rosalie and of course so was Edward. Heaven forbid Edward leave Bella's side.

Bella, followed by Rosalie and Edward, came out side to meet the coven.

As soon as Rosalie saw me close to Nicole, she about ripped both of our heads off. The look on her face was priceless. I wish I had a camera, but no, Jasper had to chuck it into the forest.

I saw a look of horror run across Nicole's face. I saw what she was looking at. It was Rosalie. She looked like she was going to throw a knife at her or worse. Not like it would hurt any of use, but she defiantly wanted to kill her.

Edward kept shooting me glances from the thoughts coming from my head. Alice must have seen something because she looked at me with, disappointment?

I suddenly felt like I was on fire. Edward shooting me glances, Alice disappointed with me, Rosalie pissed at me. I can't see the future, and even I knew it was gonna end badly.

Finally Bella and Edward went to go take Nessie to bed and that's when the Lutz left. I was expecting Alice to come yell at me, but I was taken by surprise and this time not for the best.

**A/N: OMG! The first chapter of my story! I know, it is kinda stupid, well at least right now it is, but it will be better. It also may be that it is 3:00 am here and I'm almost asleep with my computer on my lap. Please review and CRITIQUE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My computer is up and running again!!!!!!!! Got it all fixed. There were no viruses at all on it. The thing that scanned my computer just said there where a lot so I would by the program. Oh well, it works now. Enjoy**

Rosalie's POV:

Nessie was just the cutest thing ever. I really wish Emmett could give me a child. Curse us stupid vampires. Emmett was outside with some other coven. Oh goodie, more vampires.

Suddenly Edward looked confused. Bella must have read his mind to know what he was thinking. **(Bella can mimic anybody's gift, which is her gift)** She got up and of course Edward followed and I followed as well. If they both were confused, something has to be wrong. Now I knew what was wrong. God damn this beautiful girl.

She was more beautiful than me. I didn't know that was possible. Of course it's not. I'm imagining all of this. Ya, maybe she has the gift to mess with people's mind. Well she had to die. I didn't like having competition, especially when it came to looks.

This girl, I think they said her name was Nicole, caught my glare and quivered. She did not like the way my perfect face was pressed into a harsh, smug grin. She knew I was planning something. Good now she is scared. She can go run along with the rest of her God damn coven. I hope she runs all the down to Antarctica and finds a penguin that she can find as a mate instead of manipulating my husband and my brothers mind to think that they want her.

Well of course Edward didn't, he only had eyes for Bella. He won't even look at another girl and even think about her. It's only Bella. Yes I'm glad he found somebody. I was getting tired of him moping around. He has really taken this protective thing to far. And no I'm not saying that because she has everything I want.

Edward scowled at me. This must have been going on since we walked out here because he looked frustrated. I forgot he can read my mind. Stupid gifts, I wish I had the gift to destroy people if they look into my eyes. If that was the case the little bitch would be dead. Oh, that would be Emmett would be dead. He always looks into my eyes every night when he….

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Edward cursed me name.

"It's your fault for listening you psycho," I snapped.

"Do you have any gifts?" I heard Alice ask.

"Only Lena does. She can move things with her mind," the mom was my guess said.

Lena demonstrated her gift on the patio furniture. "The amount of how much I can lift becomes more and more everyday. It is so cool!"

Lena was about as pretty as a human. She wasn't very tall. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, a lot of freckles. I didn't know you could have freckles as a vampire. Her eyes looked like a crappy brick of gold. She must have thought she was pretty because she had grey skinny jeans, a very low cut v-neck fitted shirt, which she had nothing to fill out with, and a pair of ankle boots that looked like they came from a dollar store or something.

Finally Bella and Edward were going to take Nessie to bed, that's when this other coven left. If this is what hell was like, having to be near someone who manipulated your mind into thinking she was the most beautiful person, than I'm glad I'm alive.

I looked over to Alice, she was blank. She was seeing something. Then she looked at me. This was not a face I had even seen Alice wear. This was not the happy, perky Alice, nor the Alice that is the master of all evil. This was different. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew it was not good.

**A/N: I bet you thought I was gonna tell you what Emmett was not exspecting. That will just have to be the next chapter. I'm like Alice, I'm evil! The next chapter I write, I will probably be 17!!! Maybe I can wake up to some reviews?!? Please review. I need some ideas please. I have a couple but maybe you have some that would go well with what I'm thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for awhile. My laptop was getting some work done on it. It needed a face lift lol. To refresh your memory, Emmett brought home Nicole and Rosalie is pisses. I wrote the last chapter in Rosalie's POV. She and Emmett are getting ready to have a serious talk. It's getting good! I know the first few chapters are never really good, but I have read ALOT of really good first chapters on here. Anyways I highly doubt you wanna here her go on and on.**

**P.S. This is my first chapter written being 17!!!!!!!!**

**P.S.S. I didn't get very many reviews for my birthday L just one from Laura, my beta. She is ah-mazing.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. All I own is the plot, a couple of the characters, and the title (It wouldn't surprise me if I don't own that as well)**

Chapter 3

**Emmett's POV:**

_Finally Bella and Edward went to go take Nessie to bed and that's when the Lutz left. I was expecting Alice to come yell at me, but I was taken by surprise and this time not for the best._

Instead of Alice, I saw Rosalie. She must have seen me gawking at Nicole, well everyone did but it's not like I couldn't help it.

I opened my mouth to talk, but was cut off by Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Emmett was getting ready to say something before I cut him off.

"Emmett, you piece of man horror shit! You brought home another vampire coven, which has another vampire more," I said struggling to get the words out "beautiful than me!" If I could cry, I would have been in tears.

"I thought you loved me more than anything in the world?!?" I said, dry sobbing. Emmett came over to try and comfort me, but I shoved him away.

"I don't need your sympathy! Now get the fuck away from me right now before you really regret it!" I yelled at him with my fists balled up getting ready to throw him across the room.

"Aw, come on babe, don't be like this. I do love you more than anything in the world. I have proved that to you 4 times," he said trying to put as much love as he could into his words. I didn't believe him.

"The only person that had a power in the entire family was that Lena freak!

You know, you don't have eyes for just me. How do I know you don't have eyes for Jessica or something? Or maybe Bella! Emmett, you can't be trusted with women!" I told him.

"How could you say that Rose?!? Why would I have eyes for," he said struggling with the words and obviously disgusted "Jessica?!?"

"Well I don't know. At this point, I wouldn't put it past you!" I punched him square in the jaw and it sent him flying through the house.

We were standing by the front door, and he flew all the way out to the woods. '_Didn't know I could do that and I just hit him in the jaw' _

I thought to myself still dry sobbing. I ran out the garage door as fast as I could. Even getting there with in a split second _wasn't_ fast enough.

I started up my car and drove, drove as far away from Emmett as I could.

I suddenly saw a sign, '20 more miles till Los Angles'. I was getting farther and farther away from him. By the break of night, I might be in Mexico, and by tomorrow morning, I might be in Cuba.

**Emmett's POV:**

_I opened my mouth to talk, but was cut off by Rosalie._

"Emmett, you piece of man horror shit! You brought home another vampire coven, which has another vampire more," she said trying very hard to keep her cool. I knew she was getting ready to say something she really didn't want to, but she said it anyways "beautiful than me!"

"I thought you loved me more than anything in the world?!?" She yelled at me now dry sobbing. I walked over to her to try and comfort her but she just pushed me away

"I don't need your sympathy! Now get the fuck away from me right now before you really regret it!" Rose screamed at me. Her hands balled up into fists.

"Aw, come on babe, don't be like this. I do love you more than anything in the world. I have proved that to you 4 times," I told her trying to as put much love as I could into his words, but she still _didn't_ believe me.

"You don't mean that. All you want is the prettiest girl in the world to be yours, well you know what, you can run along and find your beautiful Nicole. I'm obvious not good enough for you," she said dry sobbing. How could she think that? I love her more than anything!

"To my defence, she had some kind of mind control power. You know I only have eyes for you," I said very sweetly but she did not buy that either, not one bit.

"The only person that had a power in the entire family was that Lena freak!

You know, you don't have eyes for just me. How do I know you don't have eyes for………… Jessica or something? Or maybe Bella! Emmett, you can't be trusted with women!" She told me. Jessica? Uh no.

"How could you say that Rose?!? Why would I have eyes for," I said struggling with the words and obviously disgusted "Jessica?!?"

"Well I don't know. At this point, I wouldn't put it past you!" She punched me square in the jaw and it sent me flying through the house.

It didn't hurt that bad, but it still hurt. I didn't know rose could do that just from punching me the jaw. Hot!

I suddenly heard her car start up. Where was she going?

I got up from laying in clearing, a little bit in pain and took off after her BMW. I couldn't find it. I knew she rigged it up so it would go really fast, but not that fast. She was probably headed of to Canada or something. She has always been a little dramatic.

I ran north, looking for any sign that she was here, but I got nothing. She wouldn't go south, _would she? _It's sunny all the time, she can't go down there. I kept running north but found nothing.

My poor Rose was out there all by herself. If anyone lays a finger on her I swear………

I was interrupted with my thoughts when my cell phone chirped. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella. Of course it was, my little protective sister. Edward must be rubbing off on her.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Emmett, are you ok? Where is Rose? What did she do to you?" Bella said into her phone obviously hyper-ventilating. Could vampires even do that? Leave it to Bella to find a way to make herself hyper-ventilate or make someone else hyper-ventilate.

"Yes Bells, I'm fine. Rose is, well, I don't know. I went running north looking for her, but I can't find her," I said missing her more than ever and also avoiding her last question. I couldn't let anyone know that Rose punched me. I would never live it down.

"What do you mean you don't know?!? What did she do to you?" Bella said quiet mad now.

"Well Rose and I got into a fight……" I was cut off, again. Did no one respect me?

"Don't worry, everyone in a ten mile radius knows you and Rosalie got into a fight. You were loud enough," She said now laughing. It wasn't _that _bad, was it? Well now I know where I heard the giggles and gasps coming from when Rosalie was yelling at me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Anyways, Carlisle and Esme want to talk to you," I heard some snickering in the background. It had to be Eddie.

**Rosalie's POV:**

It has been 2 hours since I left and Emmett hasn't came looking for me. I guess I wasn't _that_ important to him. My car was getting low on gas so I pulled into a gas station. I filled up my 32 gallon gas tank; yes I increased that as well, and went into pay.

Inside, I was not the only vampire. I searched around for the other vampire, and it lead me into the guys' bathroom. Wow, every guy was looking at me. Not that I _wasn't _used to that, but in a men's restroom, it was a little weird.

On the bright side, I found the other vampire, and he was gorgeous. He was even paler than me or anyone else or the family, he had gorgeous blonde hair that was spiky, and perfect chiselled features. He was beautiful, but not as beautiful as me. He noticed me and he kinda looked at me like, 'you are still in the guys' bathroom.' I was embarrassed, but only the other vampire could tell because I couldn't blush. I really wanted to talk to this other guy, see if he had any gifts, where he was from, how old he was, so I waited outside the bathroom.

"Well, I have a gorgeous lady waiting for me outside the bathroom. It must me my special day. I'm Christopher," he said with a smile on his face.

"Of course it's your lucky day. How many times have you had the _most _gorgeous girl waiting for you? And I'm Rosalie," I told him, my mood changing and not wanting to tell him about…….. _Nicole._

"Never had any as pretty as you Miss Rosalie," he said winking at me. My insides melted, I was acting like a human! Only if Emmett could make me feel this way, I sighed thinking about him.

"Well thank you Mr. Christopher." I luvved the way his name came off my tongue. It sounded so much better than _Emmett. _"Shall I ask, how old are you?"

"I am 692 years old, but I was turned at 20." Yay! He was my age, sort of. I was really acting like a human. I luvved it!

"Well, you are quite old. I'm 94, **(I wasn't sure how old she was, so I looked online and saw the year was born and I did the math. Math is NOT my strong point so, I'm sorry if is wrong.) **but I was turned at 18," I told him.

"Yes I am old, and you, you look _way_ to young for 94," he said charming me. It was working.

The store clerk must have heard us because I heard him choking on laughter. I forgot we were at a gas station. Well that store person has the story of his life. He heard two people saying that they were 692 and 94 years old and they were the _most _beautiful people ever and not a wrinkle.

"Let's go somewhere else. People are looking at us weird," he said obviously reading my mind. We both got into our cars. He told me to follow him, so I did. I wonder where we were going.

He finally came to a stop, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where _are_ we?" I asked him, but he just smiled at me, a breathtaking smile.

"What do you not trust me?" He said with a sheepish grin. This reminded me a lot of Royce, and kind of scared me. He saw the look on my face and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, I will _never_ hurt you."

We _walked_ for a while until I started to run. He caught up with me quickly. "Slow down, let's just walk," he began "I want to be with you for as long as I can." He sounded sooo much like Edward. I never liked the way Edward talked to Bella, or how "lovey" they were, but when Christopher said stuff like that, it sounded _so _sweet.

We kept walking until we got to a meadow. Edward and Bella had a meadow, now I have one, but it is not one I share with Emmett.

Christopher sat down on the ground and patted the ground next to him. "It's wet," I complained.

"Just sit," he commanded me. I sat with out question. We talked for awhile, but I never asked him if he had a gift. That was my one question that I _wanted _but I didn't.

I got up from the ground and my butt was wet. I ran back to my car. I really wanted to get back out on the road to just think everything through, but of course Christopher caught up with me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure actually, I just need to go somewhere," I said trying to get away from the grip on my arm. It wasn't working. I tried again and _again_.

"Where _are_ you going?" He asked with rage, His grip on my arm was getting more firm with every move I made. I couldn't get away from him. I did the same thing I did to Emmett this morning; I punched him and sent him flying.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, but it was not fast enough. Christopher caught up to me, and I knew that this would not end up good.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! What is gonna happen next? Poor Rosalie, she has to suffer, again. Royce, Emmett, and now Christopher?!?**

**Wow, this was a long chapter. It has 2,307 words in it; well it has more than that now because I keep writing. Anyways, please review!**

**2,308 words!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like, 2 weeks? I have had some MAJOR writers block. I really am sorry. Maybe, to get me to update faster, you can review more?!? I have gotten so many subscribers to my story, but not many reviews :( me on, please review. It means so much to me even if it's one word. I didn't check my fan fic for like three days and I had two reviews and I was sooo happy. Does that tell you how excited I get?**

**Disclaimers: We all know I don't own twilight, so there is like no need to write this, but if I don't I know someone will yell at me.**

Chapter 4:

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Christopher!" I yelled trying and trying to get away from him. He had a very strong grip on me. It didn't matter what I said, he wouldn't let go.

Finally my brain turned on. I ripped off his arm with my free hand. The sound of his arm being torn off sounded like metal being cut with something really sharp. I ran back to my car. I got in and drove off hoping he didn't follow me.

I didn't know if my car would leave a scent, I really hoped I didn't. I changed my path to go to New York, my home town. It had been so long since I had been there. I didn't want anything to ruin my little trip.

Sometimes was thankful for my vampireness, I could drive all through the night and not have to sleep. That made the trip a whole lot better. Once I get home, maybe I will feel that same feeling I did when I was with Christopher. That human feeling.

I had never felt anything like that since I really was human. I was so nice to feel it again. Maybe it was the affect from being around someone else besides Emmett, maybe it was his gift.

It was about 4 hours since I had left Christopher in the meadow, and I was somewhere around Oklahoma. **(Idk if I clarified this in the last chapter, but Rosalie was somewhere in Mexico)**

**Emmett's POV:**

Jasper kept shooting me waves of calm or something like that, but it was not working. I was still as scared/nervous My Rosalie was out there somewhere. God, I was turning into Edward.

I paced around everywhere my feet would take me. I couldn't think straight. This was my entire fault! If it wasn't for that mind controlling girl, I wouldn't be in this mess and I would have my Rosalie in my arms as we watched T.V.

"Emmett!!!!!" I heard someone scream. Of course it was Alice. Everyone knew that voice. I ran upstairs to see Alice worried. "Emmett, I had a vision…… of the past. Rosalie was with this guy that was trying to hurt her, some other vampire. I keep getting flashes of where she is, but they don't stay clear for any more than a split second. The last I saw, was that Rose ripped this guys head off." Alice and I were both dry sobbing.

"Alice, where was the last _place_ you saw her?" I asked her as I paced some more around the house.

"Ummm, last place I got a clear vision, she was somewhere in Mexico. Now, she has to be somewhere farther along," Alice told me.

"How do you know she was in Mexico?" I asked her. What makes Mexico so different from Texas or Arizona or anything?

"Because she was driving by a 'Welcome to Mexico' sign," Alice snapped.

I looked at her. Alice had never been a stupid one, but how could she have thought I would have known, Alice knew where she was???? "What, am I supposed to be able to see her?"

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Noooo," I yelled. Christopher had found me. He had reattached his head, bummer, and looked as good as new.

"Rosie, Rosie. Shhh," he tried to calm me down. He had flattened my tire so I couldn't go anywhere. I could always run, but he would catch up with me to quick. I could rip him apart, again, and then run. My only choice was to some how run. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Get away from me," I snapped. He reflectively stepped back. Good, a well trained person. Not for even a nano second, he was back at my side, not going to move.

"Let me explain," He pleaded. I shook my head. I kinda wanted to see the crap he has come up with. "I'm sorry for what I did back in the meadow. I just, well," He couldn't get the right words out. He had away of making me melt or something because instantly, I forgave him.

"It's ok Christopher, I understand." God, what was I saying? I just wanted my Emmie back. Christopher put his arms around my waist, but instead of that 'teenage girl in love' feeling, I just wanted to burn him. I couldn't find the strength to get away. I wanted to just run home and cuddle up with Emmett, but I don't think that would happen.

He picked me up, and we went to go sit in my car. "Tell me more about you," he demanded.

"Errr, I'm Rosalie. I'm 94 years old….." He stopped me and punched me in the stomach and it sent me flying. I broke off the car door and landed against the trunk of a tree. It hurt, a lot. "Ouch," I said under my breath so low that he couldn't here me.

"Now Rosie, how bout we go somewhere else. We don't need to be standing here with a broken tree right behind us. People would get suspicious," he said trying to sound seductive. It wasn't working, not even close.

I had no time to respond. He swept me off my feet and he ran. My car, like that wasn't going to be evidence? I tried to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let go. He had pinned my hands down so I couldn't tear any limbs off this time. Grrr.

I had no idea as to where he was taking me. Defiantly not towards New York like I was going, a path more familiar, like maybe home! He didn't know I lived in Forks, or anywhere near Washington.

This was starting to work to my advantage. If we were close enough, Edward could hear my thought, and he would know I'm with this freak.

He carefully set me down back on my feet as he grabbed my hand and we walked into to some hotel. We were in Seattle, very close to Forks. He walked up to the front desk to get a room.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, but that didn't work because he knew what I was up to. "Rosie, you don't want to be with me?" He asked me. He was acting sad, but I saw right through his tan skin.

"Of course I do," I told him seductively, something I had mastered with Emmett, "it's just I have to go to the restroom." That was a totally lie. If I could maybe get reception, I could call home and tell them where I am.

I walked into the bathroom and looked for my cell phone in my pocket. "Shit," I said under my breath. Christopher must have taken it when I walked in here. He is fast. I washed my hands. I heard whispers, well, not whispers to me, all around me.

"She is so pretty," one of the ladies said. Of course I am.

"She better not go near my husband or I will kill the bitch," I laughed a little louder than intended. Everyone in the bathroom looked at me, but I didn't care. The attention, it was nice.

Christopher was waiting outside the bathroom for me. He had my phone in his hand. "That belongs to me," I said and I grabbed the phone before he could even comprehend what I said. I put my phone into my back pocket of my jeans.

We walked into the suite. It was very nice. It was decorated in red and gold with the smallest light pink accents. Normally that probably wouldn't look good, but it did in this room.

I looked at the bed, to find Christopher already sitting on it with a glass of blood. Well, that was interesting. He pulled out a little tiny box. It looked like it was from Tiffany's. "Rosalie, I haven't known you very long at all, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. This would have been the perfect engagement if I wasn't kidnapped.

I smiled sweetly. "Of course I will!" I exclaimed. He pulled my down on the bed and we made love. I couldn't think of how wrong this was. "Christopher, I am married you know. I have to go home and get a common law divorce ASAP, and then I'm all yours."

I wrapped myself in a blanket that was at the end of the bed, and grabbed my phone and walked out onto the balcony. I texted Edward. _'Edward, I'm in Seattle with this creep Christopher. I know a way to get home, but I need you here to help. Please come up where you are close enough to hear my thoughts. I will tell you everything. Please hurry, and don't tell Emmett yet.'_ I wrote to him. I quickly deleted that from my 'sent' box walked back into the room.

**A/N: Wow that was such a terrible chapter. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this and then out of it, you get a crappy chapter. I had a good idea or it, but I just didn't get to write it out how I thought. :( The next chapter will be better. There will be action! If you have any ideas, lease PM them to me. I'm in desperate need of ideas.**

**Thanks to my ah-mazing beta Laura. You have got to read her stories. They are the best stories I have ever read on fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I'm grounded, and I have no idea for how long. I am putting this chapter up so you know it will be awhile before I update again. I will write chapters in the mean time and post them all when I'm not grounded.**

**Oh, thanks for my loyal reviewers that review each chapter. This chapter it for you guys. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV:**

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text from Rosalie. I read the text a couple times. I knew she wouldn't want me to text back, so I didn't. Of all people, why would Rosalie want _me_ to help _her?_

I ran out of the house, as quiet as possible. I managed to get out without anyone asking me questions.

I was in Seattle within minutes. I could here Rosalie thinking to herself. _'Edward, where are you? Hurry up, before I do something that I can't fix. Noooo Christopher, no!' _I heard all of her thoughts. I couldn't let this happen to her, no matter how much I despised her, she didn't deserve this and neither did Emmett.

I walked a little closer to where Rosalie's thoughts were coming. She must have smelled me because her thoughts went crazy. _'Oh Edward you did come! Thank you so much. I don't know how I can __ever__ repay you'_ That was something you never heard from her.

I stood there waiting for her 'plan.' She realized that too, God was she blonde.

'_Ok, so Christopher proposed to me and all. I'm not sure if he knows I'm married or not. I'm going to tell him anyways and tell him I need to go home and get a divorce with my husband. I will tell him soon so I can leave and we can discuss it more when we get home,'_ she kept on thinking over and over again just to make sure I heard her.

I don't know why she needed me to hear this. It didn't involve me or anybody else besides herself to get away. _'I need you to distract Christopher some how. I don't know how to get around him. Please Edward, please.' _She pleaded. I had never seen, or heard Rosalie like this. I knew she meant it, and I knew I had to help.

I ran to the hotel and into the lobby. Every girl in the room stopped to stare. "Really?!?" I said in a normal voice knowing that Rosalie would here it as a faint whisper.

I blocked out every thought, every word someone said to me, and everything. I cam here for one thing, and that was Rosalie.

I ran, at vampire speed, to the maid's closet. Oh she better be thankful. I found there uniforms and the little hats they wore on there heads. I put one on and grabbed a cart.

I went to the 4th floor, where Rose was. I could smell her, and that guy Christopher. He was not all vampire. He smelled like……. A werewolf. How could she not notice?!?

I knocked on the door and very fast came Rosalie. She let out little snorts of laughed. "Hey hun, come look at this maid!" She was now laughing in hysterics. _'Thank you Edward'_

Next thing I knew, Christopher was at her side, with his arm around her waist. I wanted to rip this guys head off, but it would make to much noise ripping him apart. He started laughing and let go of Rosalie to steady himself.

"Right this way, errrr ma'ma," Rosalie giggled. He led me into the bedroom part of the suite. The blankets were all torn off the bed, and some of them were ripped.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Someone knocked on the door, I knew it was Edward, but how could he use such a common approach? I went to go answer the door and I saw Edward, in a maid's uniform with the little hat on his head.

I tried to contain my laughter, but I was not succeeding. I called Christopher over to look at him, well her. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rolled my eyes. Now it was Edward's turn to giggle.

I showed Edward to the bedroom, and I explained it all to him in my head. He just shrugged and started cleaning up. Christopher was still by the door steadying himself. This was the perfect time for me to run.

I looked back at Edward and he nodded. I walked out onto the balcony and jumped. I ran off as fast as I could.

**Christopher's POV: (Oh ya, I went there)**

This 'maid' looked like some sort of drag queen! I couldn't stop laughing. He looked ridiculous. After I steadied myself, I walked into the bedroom to make sure that the 'maid' wasn't doing anything to my Rosie.

I heard a low growl come from the bedroom. I assumed the worse and ran in there. Rosalie was not there, on the maid making our bed. "Where is she?!?" I yelled.

The maid just shrugged and went back to her work. I couldn't smell any trace of my Rosie, not even on this maid.

I swung my fist at her, but she stopped me. It didn't hurt her a bit. "Vampire," I muttered under my breath.

**Edward's POV:**

"Yep, that's right. I have EVERY reason to rip your head off right now. I don't care that it would make a lot of noise, or anything else. How can you be so selfish? To take her for granted? Rosalie deserves so much more than that! You don't know her well enough in the first place and second of all, you don't know her past, how she was changed and why. All she wants is to be human, and she can't have that, she wants a child," I said trying to keep my calm. Even I couldn't believe that I was standing up for Rosalie like that.

"Well guess what big brother; I can give her everything she wants. I can give her a child, that's my gift," he stated now very angry.

"How can you have a gift if you're not all vampire?" I asked him. His face dropped like I had uncovered some deep, deep dark secret. Well, maybe I have.

"It's complicated and I don't want to explain it to…… _you_," he said his anger flaring again.

That was it; I had had enough of this. I pushed him and sent him through the bedroom wall and into the living room. In less than 3 second he was back for more, just like a puppy, but this was not to play.

I moved just as he tried to slam me against the floor. I laughed in my head, stupid vampires that have useless gifts. The anger built up in his eyes. He was confused. He had no idea how I was able to move out of the way when he was about to do something.

There was a knock at the door which scared us both. Christopher picked up as much as he could before he answered the door. Why would you even answer the door? I asked myself. I jumped of the balcony like Rosalie did, and I ran home.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I ran home, tripping over a lot of stuff. And not even large things, just like tiny rocks. I was so excited to get home and see my Emmett! The surroundings of Forks came into to view. I couldn't contain my happiness.

I was almost home when I saw Jasper and Alice standing there. I was about a mile away from home. "Alice! Jasper!" I shrieked. I gave them a huge but the both looked pissed. "What?" I asked them. I was quiet scared now. What if Emmett had gone back to the mind controlling weirdo?

**A/N: I have no idea why I am so uninspired. I'm trying to write a long chapter for you guys, but I can't :(**

**Was this chapter better than the last? I wasn't sure. Honestly, I don't think this story is going anywhere. If you have any idea, what so ever, please pm me. I would appreciate it sooooooo much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I have been grounded for way to long. Actually, I got ungrounded sometime last week, but I couldn't find my power cord to my computer so I couldn't write. I'm going to try to make this a super long chapter and I have another story! Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffe last chapter, but it was a good one. Who ever would have thought Alice and Jasper would be so mad to see Rosalie? Maybe they weren't mad to see her, mad of what they were put through with Emmett? I don't know, I'm actually coming up with the story as I write. I have no set place for the story to go.**

Chapter 6

**Alice's POV:**

I couldn't have been happy to have Rosalie back, neither could Jasper, but we were stuck home with Emmett the entire time, and he was starting to act like Edward when he left Bella. The entire family was depressed because Rose left, but being with Emmett was worse.

Jasper was having the worse time with it. Being with all this emotion was driving him crazy. He could barely function, and she should pay for that! She had obviously made Edward leave, unless he really was hunting by himself, but why wouldn't he want someone else to come?

"What?" Rose asked me when I wouldn't return her hug. I just gave her a death glare. She looked worried, as well she should be. She knew me well enough. I didn't say a word. I didn't want to talk to her right now. "Alice! Why aren't you talking to me?" She shouted.

"Why should I god damn talk to you?!? Do you know what you have put use through? No Rosalie, you don't. You're self absorbed and you don't care about anyone else here!" I screamed at her. She began to walk away from me. "Oh no, I'm not done talking to you! Emmett has run everywhere looking for you. He tried to follow your sent but it got washed out. Edward is, never mind. Edward is back. Jasper would be on his death bed if that were possible right now! Esme and Carlisle are worried sick! Bella, even though she doesn't like you as much as we do, was worried. Rosalie! Think!"

I think I might have gotten it into her head. She looked like she was about to cry. I might have been a little too harsh. I wanted to just give her a huge hug and say Emmett will come back with open arms and that everything will be better, but I couldn't.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know that everyone cared so much. I didn't know that it would affect any of you. I thought Emmett would go run off with that crazy husband stealer and you wouldn't care that I was gone, or even died or anything!" She dried sobbed. Ya, I over did it a little bit.

I really didn't want to give in yet. Even worse, Jasper and I hadn't had good sex because of all the emotion. That's what really ticked me off.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I didn't know my family would care so much, even Bella. She was worried about me and Edward was who saved me. _Note to self: Thank Edward and offer him anything he wants in return_. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Alice wasn't mad at me; Jasper wasn't in that much pain from all the emotion, Emmett and I snuggling up on the couch, Carlisle and Esme not having to worry. All of this happened because of me.

I could hear Emmett inside the house just walking around. Not saying a word to Carlisle or Esme. They didn't know I was here either. I just wanted to run in and give them a huge hug. Emmett was on the verge of waterless tears for what I'm guessing isn't the first time. How could he not hear me out here screaming and dry sobbing and I could hear him walk around?!?

"Alice, Jasper, please forgive me. I'm truly sorry. I didn't know I meant so much to all of you. I didn't know you cared. I never would have run away in the first place if I knew," I told them as I gave them a hug. Alice returned my hug which made me dry sob even more.

"Don't you EVER leave us again Rose! We missed you so much here," Alice told me.

We were headed back inside to see Carlisle and Esme for the first time in a week. I missed them more than anyone, even more than Alice. I loved how they were always so loving and caring. Esme was a great shopping partner although she didn't like to shop much. When Alice and I go on shopping trip without her, she always stays back with Bella and they play Wii. It is quiet funny to walk them play Mario Cart or something.

Carlisle was just great to be around. Always wanting to have fun with us, not wanting to be our dad, but our best friend.

I was very, very nervous to walk inside the house. What if they didn't forgive me? What if they wanted me to leave because they love me anymore? I sucked it up and went inside the house. Carlisle and Esme were standing right there. They knew I was out there and they were waiting for me. "Oh my God!" I squeaked as I gave them a huge hug. I'm a hug type of person. I looked around for Emmett but he was no where.

Edward must have been listening to my thoughts. He just looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I looked back at him confused. He didn't want to say it out loud so I just ignored it. "Emmett!" I called as I walked up the stairs.

**Emmett's POV:**

I thought I heard Rosalie call for me, but I knew she was gone. My mind was just thinking she was here. I heard everybody talking 'to' her, but they were just doing it to make me feel better. "Emmett!" I heard her call again. I started to sob again. How can she come back to haunt me! I missed her enough as it is, now this!

I saw a figure at the door frame, I didn't bother looking up knowing it would be Alice or Bella or someone not even as close as pretty as my Rosie. "Emmetttttt!" The figure at the door squeaked. I really had memorized what her voice sounded like. It sounded like she was really here. I must have really nailed it because I could smell her. Why was this happening? "Oh my god Emmett, I'm here. I'm back! I missed you!" She called again. I finally looked up and saw all 5' 5" glory of Rosalie.

"Rose!" I cried. (**It's supposed to be like one of those movies where they haven't seen each other in years if you know what I mean**) "You really are back!" I ran over to her and I wasn't there fast enough. I swung her around ecstatic to see her again.

We walked down the steps, our fingers laced together and everyone was all happy again. I couldn't stop smiling, how could I? Edward looked like he needed to tell either me or Rose something. He kept his eyes on her the entire time hoping to catch her eye. I nudged her a little so she would look at Edward.

She started to walk over to him and they went outside to talk. I did not go outside with them; I stood behind the closed door listening to what they were saying. I heard Edward mention Christopher's name a couple time and a gift a having children. All my hopes of getting Rosalie back changed. "No Rosalie!" I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to lock her up in my room so she would never leave me again but then I would be too much of a creepy stalker.

I truly loved Rosalie, and if she chooses Christopher over me, then so be it. I heard Edward mumble something about how to get the gift. She could choose who the baby could be with. My hopes started to climb again. Maybe she would just use him and we could have a kid!

I ran up to give Rosalie and swung her around. "It is your dream Rosie, we can finally be parents!" I exclaimed. I had never told anybody, not even Rose, that I have always wanted kids. I always came off as this big, mean, buff guy that probably would have beaten their kid, but I truly wanted a kid. Our kid would be the second most beautiful baby in the world.

Just then I heard something in the trees. It was a low growl. I looked around as to where it was coming from. I couldn't see anything. Was I hearing things? I _thought_ I had heard Rosalie's voice early, so who knew what else I might have thought that could be wrong.

Rosalie clung to me. She had heard the noise as well. Well, least I know I'm not crazy or imagining things again. I stroked her hair trying to calm her down, but her breathing was short and choppy. What, now I couldn't see everything?!?

"Rose, it's ok," I calmed her again. She pointed at the bushes and I saw a blurry dark figure coming towards us.

**A/N: Evil little me! I know that wasn't a long chapter at all but I tried my hardest, I really did. I don't know what is up lately. Maybe it's because I have been up every night till around 2:30 am trying to write. I have another story that I'm working on that I'm excited to get up and put to all the lovely people on here that like to review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try very, very hard to get either another chapter of this up or a chapter of my new story up sometime this week, I hope. Not making any promises though. Please, please review. An extra long chapter for a very nice review? Well, I mean long and super nice. Love you guys so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am really excited to write this chapter! I got like 5 reviews within the first couple of hours that I put it up! I'm so happy. Just letting you know, well for the people that read it and don't review, that I will probably update sooner! This chapter is for my ah-mazing beta Lauraaaa, or how ever many A's are in her user, and RJRRAA. You have been beyond loyal to the story. I'm going to try and make it a long chapie. I try to make every chapter long, but it normally doesn't work.**

Chapter 7

**Emmett's POV:**

I didn't know what Rosalie's problem was. She was freaking out on me. Someone was coming out of the trees. It was a blurry figure, but she must have known what it really was. I tried to calm her down. She started squirming in my arms. This _figure_ kept coming closer and closer. It was moving very slowly towards us. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run up and see what it was but every time I tried to move Rosalie would hold onto me even tighter.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked her. She jumped when I asked her. I must have scared her from all the silence. She was quivering in my arms.

"Noooo Emmett!" She cried. I tried to calm her. She was tearlessly crying into my chest. I asked her the same question. "It's….. it's Christop…." was all she got out of her sentence before she started to wail again.

I didn't know what she meant by it. Edward did because he looked frightened too. "What?" I thought. He looked at me with panic in his eyes. "Oh shit," I thought to myself. Edward just nodded his head in agreement. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

I held onto Rosalie tighter. She became more relaxed now that she knew that I knew something was wrong. "It's ok," I whispered in her ear. I still had no idea what this thing was, but I had a feeling that I would soon find out.

The object kept getting closer to us and it was no longer a blurry figure, it was a person. A very pissed off person. It looked like he was here for a reason. Where the hell was Alice? How could she not see this?!?

Just as I thought of Alice, out she ran. She was by Rosalie and my side. She looked at Rosalie. She knew about this thing. Of course she did. Alice knows everything. I looked at her, then at Edward hoping for some explanation, but I didn't get one.

I let a low growl. This person picked up his pace to a normal walking pace. He was still a long ways off. I could barely make out his face, even with my vision. How could hear my growl as well?

Wow, this is all jacked up. First I get in a fight with my wife, and then she runs away. She runs away with _another_ guy and now on top of that, we have this, some strange stalker person coming after us. How is that not messed up?!? Nothing can be normal for a vampire, can it?

**Rosalie's POV:**

This couldn't be happening! This could have only happened in my nightmares if I could sleep. Maybe I was asleep. God, I thought everything was going well!

I kept my arms around Emmett as I watched _him_ get closer and closer. "Rosalie," he whispered in a haunting voice. It sent shivers down my back. I just wanted everything to go away.

"Emmett noooooo," I cried. He was still lost. A part of me wanted him to go rip his head off; the other part of me wanted him to stay here. Christopher was very strong, just as strong as Emmett if not stronger.

I wanted everything to go away. I wanted Christopher dead, burned, ripped apart. He doesn't deserve anything. He just wanted me to be his little sex toy. I wanted to cry, let out all this frustration. Nothing was right, nothing at all.

Christopher ran to me. "Why are you calling to him love? I'm the one you love!" He said but started to raise his voice at the end of his sentence. It sounded more like a threat. I don't love him! I love Emmett!

"She loves _you_? I don't think so," Emmett roared. He was pissed now. He let go of me and pushed him off me. I ran into the house, trying to get away from him. I ran up to Bella and Edward's room.

She was reading Romeo and Juliet; she loved to read that book. I don't know why. Was her love story not good enough for her? I sat down on the bed beside her. They didn't really use this room unless her and Edward were up here reading or something.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I confessed. She looked up from her book. "I'm sorry for running away. I know it probably doesn't affect you as much as the others, but I'm sorry. You had to put up with Emmett, and that is probably the worse punishment ever," I told her. She laughed.

"Rose, _I_ was sad when you left. I really was," she told me. My tearless cries came out again. "Putting up with Emmett was pretty bad. He didn't stop talking about you Rose. He really loves you. He doesn't love that other girl; I know that, he never did. All it was was lust. He is a man. What do expect?" She laughed. She looked into my eyes and knew the pain I was in. That was her gift. Her cold, dead heart could feel any emotion. I envied her for that.

I laughed with her. I felt good to finally laugh. After all the crying, and pain, and everything I had gone through, it felt amazing.

We sat in silence for awhile, both of us thinking of the right thing to say. I spoke up first, "I don't know why I wasted my tears over all of them. I should have known Emmett loves me, I mean; he isn't the kind of guy that would just drop me on my butt for some other girl." Bella laughed. I looked at her funny.

"Oh no, I'm not laughing at you Rose, just how long it took you to figure that out!" She said laughing the entire time. She finally caught her breath. "Well, what I meant by that is, I can't believe that you let that girl get to you and Emmett's relationship," she told her. She wasn't laughing when she said it so she was being sincere.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD!" We both heard someone scream. I immediately got worried that it might be Edward that had gotten hurt, or worse Emmett. I don't know what I would do if I saw him in pieces burning. We both got up to run but Christopher was in our way blocking us.

"Christopher! Move!" I screamed. I looked at Bella and she knew what to do. We both grabbed an arm, and the piercing sound of metal filled the air. Yes, we both knew that he would eventually put them back on, but it bought us time.

Bella and I stopped at the door, to afraid to go outside and see what had happened. Bella looked hurt, like she had done something wrong. "Rose," she sobbed. Oh no.

I ran out the door, not thinking about it. I saw something I never wanted to see. Something worse than Christopher coming after me, even worse than being a vampire, I never thought I would come to this day.

**A/N: I don't think I can really do long chapters much anymore. Nothing goes the way I would like :( I thought it was pretty long considering the fact that the time period of the story was short. Probably not even and hour? I'm pretty proud of myself though! Only if I could use this for school, although my English teacher would want to kill me if I turned this in. Hope you liked it. Please, please read my new story, **_**My**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It has been so long since I have updated. I feel terrible. I have been super busy with school and tennis. I blew out my knee so I really couldn't do much, well I could have been writing, but I had school work that was brought to me because I was on bed rest. Uh, I felt like and old lady. Oh well, I'm on crutches now and back in school so now I can write.**

Chapter 8

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Noooo!" I cried as I saw it. Emmett, he was in pieces, with Christopher standing over him. Edward was the same. Christopher didn't even notice me, which first, I was sad that he wouldn't notice me, who wouldn't? And second, I took it to my advantage. "Bella," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and we both ran up, as fast as we can and we pushed him away sending him flying through the air. "Good job," I said as I gave Bella a high five.

We both immediately knelt down beside Emmett and Edward. "Carlisle!' Bella screamed and he was out there in a dead heartbeat. He knew better than all of us what to do. We didn't have much time knowing Christopher would be back.

It didn't take long for us to get them sorted out, the hard part, getting them together in about 15 seconds when Christopher would be back. "Hurry, hurry," I said trying to calm myself. Alice had come out to help.

"He is getting closer, go! Go!" She screamed like a drill sergeant. She played that role very well. We pieced together quickly and almost done.

"Ah fuck no!" Christopher screamed from the trees. 'Oh god, no,' I sobbed to myself. He was at my side, pulling and trying to get me away. I held on to Bella and Alice, but he was to strong. He was holding from the lapel of my jacket. "Who do you think you are Rosalie?" He screamed in my face.

I knew how if felt to be abused as a vampire. It was hell. It really was. I would have rather died a slow, painful death, than this. Wait, I had already done that, but this wasn't even close to the pain I was feeling now.

I hadn't even thought about Emmett as I was face to face with this psycho. "Please no," I cried. This couldn't be happening. I had lost the love of my life, and now this?!? I don't know how many times I have thought that, but every time I do, it just gets worse.

"How could you! You little slut!" He yelled at me. Alice and Bella watched in terror as Carlisle tried to get Emmett and Edward back together. I couldn't watch it, any of it!

"I-I-I," I stuttered. I couldn't even think of any words to say. Why was this happening? What had I done to deserve this? I took a deep, unnecessary breathe. I decided to get smart with him, know how much he hated it. I knew that probably wasn't a good thing, but it would give Carlisle time. "Wow, it's not obvious?" I question. The look across his face changed from wrath, to confusion. Goal! Then it changed again, to something I wasn't hoping for.

He knew exactly what was going on, well in his head. "Oh, I get it now my little Rosie. You came back to tell him good bye and you were scared. I understand, I'm very sorry," he told me and I cringed. Yep, that was exactly what was going on…..

I shot a pleading look to Alice. Her face went blank. I knew that face, Bella was just learning that face. Now she knew it. She shook her head in frustration. What the! She wasn't able to see anything. Her skin looked even more white than it had before, if that were possible.

"Oh Christopher, you know me better than anyone," I coaxed him. He smiled and started to run. "Um, I haven't said my good-byes to my sisters or anything, and I would like to." He put me down instantly. I have trained him well.

"Oh, of course my dear," he said seductively. He needed to work on it. I started walking over and he followed.

"Chrissie, I need to do this alone. My family does not approve and if you come, I won't be able to leave with you, but if I go by myself, they will," I told him. He believed anything that came from my lips. He stayed put as I slowly walked over towards my family. I shook my head, letting them know I wasn't going, just pretending. Alice was still lost, I couldn't figure out why either. What was up with that?

I could see Carlisle attach the last couple pieces on Emmett. I was getting excited, but knew I shouldn't. Anything good that was happening would change. Edward was done and beside Bella, eating her face like he hadn't seen her in decades.

Carlisle looked worried over Emmett. What the hell happened now?! I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to think of the possibilities of him not being put back together.

"Anyone have a plan or anything to get rid of Christopher?" I whispered so low that he wouldn't hear. Everyone looked like a lost puppy. Alice perked up. I sighed with relief. Finally little pixie had come back to earth.

Alice thought her plan through in her head before she said it out loud. "Well besides the obvious fact of each of us attacking from a different angle, you could once again lure him in. Rose, we know what we are doing, we will tell you when to bring him in," she smiled evilly. I don't think I have ever loved Alice more than I do right now.

"Okay!" I nearly shouted then got my mouth covered by four different hands. They were all grumpy.

**Alice's POV:**

I knew what I had to do, so did Edward. He was telling Bella all about my evil plan, and I had already told Jasper. I would go to no extent to get this Christopher dude gone. He was hurting my sister, and hurting everybody else.

Jasper was to use his manipulation to calm Christopher down, and make sure he was turned on when Rose walked out. We would dress Rosalie up in a sexy little number and make Christopher's jaw drop. Rose would talk him into leaving her alone because that's what is best. Edward would read is mind and know what was going to happen, and I should be able to see it, but if not, we have a way. Then we all attack!

A pretty good plan if I do say so myself. Bella and I took Rosalie up to my room, where our plan would begin. Rose was all or this idea, but Bella just wanted to be with Edward. "What if Christopher comes back and tears him to pieces again?" She worried. I wanted to smack her upside the head.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You have been living with us for so long and you still haven't learned. We know when something is coming. I will see it, Edward will hear his thoughts, and Jazz will calm him down. Plan solved," I shrugged like it was no big deal. It really wasn't. Bella was relieved a little bit know we had it all under control. Thank God, something else we don't need to worry about right now.

Once Rosalie was done, we had her looking like a slut. Step 1 complete! She was wearing a little mini skirt that you could see right up, a light blue, see through mesh tank top. That was it, nothing under anything either. "Go get 'em tiger," Bella growled. We all just cracked up laughing. I shook her hair one last time before she walked out, giving it that tousled look. Perfect!

**Christopher's POV:**

I didn't like having my little Rosie up with those freaks she called sisters. The little midget looked evil; I didn't want to know what she could possibly be doing to her. I wanted to run up and go save her, but I would listen to her. She knew what was best, and this was it.

I heard laughter, and that wasn't a good thing. Was she thinking about staying? Would I let her stay? Of course I wouldn't. She loved me, and she would come with me. But if I really love her, I would let her stay. No I couldn't. This isn't how it is supposed to work. I had ripped the big guy to pieces and the other one was somehow back here. This family was messed up.

I looked around looking for Rosalie, to see if she had come back out. I was taken by surprise when I saw her. She didn't look like herself. She looked, better, she looked really hot. "Someone wanted to make me happy before we ran off into the sunset," I purred. She just smiled.

"Anything for you, you big boy," she whispered. She leaned into to whisper in my ear, and I got a perfect shot of her breasts. She had her hands on my shoulders, and she kept getting lower. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you something," she said getting very serious, "I need to stay here, with my family. These are the people that love me more than anything, and they mean everything to me. So you go find someone else Christopher." I was shocked. I started to shake.

This couldn't be happening. I had kept it a secret from her this long, and now I decided to phase? I could feel everything racing through me. Before I knew it, I was on all fours in front of Rosalie. I could easily killed her right there and then, killed them all. She just stood there in shock. She didn't move. Didn't she know standing still wouldn't help?

**Rosalie's POV:**

He was a wolf. That explains why Alice couldn't see anything today that explains it all. Everything made sense now. More rage and anger shot through me, I could actually feel it. He had _lied_ to me?!

I tried to think of anything that could have given it away that he was a wolf. I couldn't think of any. When I first tried to escape back in the meadow, he was much faster than me. I thought he was just naturally fast like Edward. I started to realize more and more things about him that showed me he was a wolf. I was such a moron!

My brain was hurting from all this thinking. What distracted wolves, well Christopher? What did they not like, besides vampires? Fire maybe? No, I think that was us. How was he able to stand my sent? I grabbed my head in all the pain swirling through my head.

I felt the sobs rising up. I couldn't help it; I was dry sobbing out of control. This wasn't a little breakdown, this was terrible. He was standing about 6 feet from me, wanting to kill anybody that came into distance.

"Chris, please," I begged. What was I thinking? I wouldn't be able to hear what he was thinking or anything. Edward would have to tell me. I looked back at him and he was already deep in thought. God, couldn't anybody see I needed help with this. My life was, could, be over. What was wrong with me?!

Edward was by my side telling me everything. He wanted us all gone, especially me. I deserved that, I really did. "Please, you said you loved me and if you truly did, you would let me go. Please Chris, please," I sobbed, even believing my own lie. "He WAS going to let me go, and I didn't care how we did it. If he was dead, that was even better," I said quietly to myself.

I heard a low growling noise coming from him. Oh dearly beloved. I didn't just say that last part out loud did I? Shit! I did, and before I knew it, he had Emmett pinned down to the ground. Why did he always so after my husband? Mean, he showed no interest in me, Alice, or even Bella, and even the most beautiful of us all, Esme. Yes, I thought Esme was much more beautiful than I was. Chris, he was gay. That's all I could come to.

"Dude! Get off!" Emmett roared. As he kicked his stomach and the dog went flying. He was back with in two seconds, but that was enough for everyone to be over there.

**A/N: Ahhh, finally done! I'm much satisfied with this chapter, minus the fact that it took forever to right. I'm sooooooo sorry. Review, and the next chapter might come sooner!**


End file.
